


A Tasty little Snack

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Predator Jasper, Prey Lapis Lazuli, Vore, steven universe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is in a bad mood and Peridot told her something that should of never been told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tasty little Snack

Boots could be heard echoing through the halls as a large orange gem made her way back to her room where Lapis Lazuli was trapped. The small blue gem widened her eyes, her heart racing. She let out an audible whimper at the sight of the large orange quartz.

Jasper glared over to Lapis, walking inside the room as the doors closed behind her. "Brat! Get over here!" She barked, her brows furrowed. Obviously the large quartz wasn't in a good mood. "I want something so get the fuck over here, now!" She demandingly spat.

Lapis Lazuli nearly went over to Jasper as soon as she spoke. All of that troublesome pride was gone in an instant. "What.. What do you want.. Jasper?" She softly spoke, holding her hands behind her back.  
"I want to try something."  
"Like what?"  
"You'll find out. Just stay still and keep quiet, Lapis." The large orange quartz spoke, reaching out to pick Lapis up, making her squeal and struggle. "I told you to stop it!" She hissed at Lapis.

Lapis loudly whimpered, her brows furrowed. "No!! Let me go!" She cried out, furiously struggling.

Jasper rolled her eyes and she pulled Lapis close to her face, leaning in as she used her feline-like tongue to slather the small gem in a thick coat of light orange saliva. She eventually opened her mouth, softly panting. The large gem leaned in, pushing Lapis' head into her mouth as she started to slide the rest of her inside.

Lapis tried struggling but was unable with both arms by her side and kept held together by the tightness of the large quartz's throat. She let out a muffled disgusted whine, kicking her feet at the air in an attempt to free herself from Jasper.

Jasper held her feet together, pushing her in even further. It wasn't long before the blue gem was no longer visible. She closed her mouth and tossed her head back before gulping the small blue gem down. The large gem opened her mouth, licking her lips as she sat down, both hands rested against her enlarged belly. "Mm.. I.. I didn't know it would actually work. Peridot was right.." She grinned.

As Lapis was sent down, she loudly cried out, trying to struggle. When she dropped into Jasper's belly, she immediately started kicking and squirming. Muffled profanities and cries could be heard from the large gem's belly. She tried her best to escape.

Jasper endured her hits as she laid down, rubbing her belly with her hands. "If you don't stop squirming, you won't get out you brat." She spat at her before glancing down, watching her enlarged belly with entertainment.

Lapis let out a soft whimper as she tried her best to calm down. She curled up, her brows furrowed as she chewed on her fingernails. As long as she stayed still, hopefully got out of Jasper's belly sooner. Hopefully...


End file.
